Major League Gaming
MLG, Major League Gaming, is an unoffical sport where thousands of people play Halo 2 in tournaments. Every year there is a MLG tournament called the Pro Circuit.MLG Was founded in 2002.It is based out of NewYork.It also hosts tournaments for other games such as Super Smash Bros Melee Pro Circuit In the Pro Circuit 2 teams of 4 players play against each other in Team Slayer, Team Ball, CTF, and Assault in multiple rounds. It is cut up into 7 events, 5 regular season and 2 playoffs. The tournament is a double elimination meaning if you lose once you go from the Winner's bracket to the Loser's bracket. If you lose twice your team is out. The winners from the Winner's bracket and Loser's bracket face off against each other in a championship match. In each round the first team to reach 3 wins moves on. However, if 2 teams face each other a second time in the same event of the tournament then the first team to reach 6 wins moves on. Gametypes The gametypes for the 2007 Halo 2 Pro Circuit are as followed: All preferences not listed below remain as default. FFA Slayer Settings # Score to Win Round = Unlimited # Round Time Limit = 15 Minutes # Suicide Penalty = None # Starting Weapon = Battle Rifle # Weapons on Map = Human # Map = Midship 4v4 All Games # Resolve Ties = Off # Suicide Penalty = None # Motion Sensor = Off # Team Changing = Off # Respawn Time Modifier = None # Betrayal Penalty = None # Starting Weapon = Battle Rifle # Weapon Respawn = Double Time Team Slayer (except Sanctuary) # Round Time Limit = 15 Minutes # Weapons on Map = No Duals # No vehicles or turrets Team Slayer Sanctuary # Round Time Limit = 15 Minutes # Primary Turret = None # No vehicles or turrets Team Ball # Score to Win Round = 5 Minutes # Round Time Limit = 15 Minutes # Weapons on Map = No Duals # No vehicles or turrets CTF Classic Sanctuary # Round Time Limit = 30 Minutes # Flag at Home to Score = Off # Flag Touch Return = Off # Flag Reset Time = 10 Seconds # Flag Indicator = Off CTF Classic Midship & Warlock # Score to Win Round = 5 # Round Time Limit = 30 Minutes # Flag Reset Time = 15 Seconds # Flag Indicator = Off # Weapons on Map = No Duals # No vehicles or turrets Neutral Bomb # Number of Rounds = 1 Round # Score to Win Round = 3 # Round Time Limit = 30 Minutes # Bomb Reset Time = 60 Seconds # Bomb Arm Time = 5 Seconds # Weapons on Map = No Duals # No vehicles or turrets The only maps used for these gametypes are Lockout, Midship, Beaver Creek, Sanctuary, and Warlock. External Links MLG Website Category:Websites Category:Pro Gaming http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_League_Gaming